Tough Love
by animelover8134
Summary: Ally is the new girl who just recently moves to Miami, there while seeking some help, she crosses roads with Austin, the arrogant neighbour. Will those two ever admit that they have fallen hard for each other? Read to find out! Disclaimer for the whole story:I do not own Austin and ally, the characters just my ideas
1. Chapter 1

**{~Ally~}**

I finished unpacking my entire luggage, which included my clothes, books, my laptop, keyboard and my songbook. "Ally, come down for a second" my big bro called. I am soooo tired that I could hardly stand up but if I dared ignore him, I wouldn't live to see another day.

When I reached downstairs, Dez was ready to go out. "I'm going out to enroll us into Sonic Boom College. I'll be back later on. Take care of yourself and do some shopping. See you later" Dez walked out of the house without looking back. Ugh the nerve of him, leaving me alone, I didn't even know where the grocery store was.

I got dressed and went next door. Ding Dong, someone opened the door and I come face to face with a six-pack. A deep crimson blush came to my face almost instantly. Who in the world was stupid enough to come to the door half-naked? More of all he had bed hair, who slept so late? For goodness sake, it was three in the afternoon!

"Ahem" I looked up, honestly, he had the most gorgeous face with bright blond hair, and oh, my god the most pure blue eyes I have ever seen. I shake my head, I promised myself I would never fall for anyone ever again, not after what happened with Dallas about two years ago. "Hi, I just wanted to ask where the grocery store is. Where is the grocery store?" " Ugh, First Trish keeps blabbering about how we have new neighbours and now you come disturb my sleep and ask me where the grocery store is?" The gorgeous person retorts. "I'm sorry for ruining your sleep at 3oclock in the afternoon but I just asked you where I can shop for food since I'm hungry and don't have anything in the fridge. Also it's not my fault that your Trish was talking about me. Sorry for disturbing you." With that, I turn around angrily. I guess it's true that all good looking guys have a rotten personality. "Wait" someone grabs my hand, which is most likely the rotten personality guy. "Turn right on Young Street and it will be the first thing you see. Miami shoppers. (*)" "Thanks" I mumble out.

Right after that little 'episode', I get into my car. It was time to find out whether or not someone was telling the truth. In about ten minutes, I got to Young Street and as told, I found Miami Shoppers. I had some serious shopping to do. It was indeed true that all the kitchen cabinets and the fridge in our house had no food inside. I go inside the store and find out the first place to visit, the canned goods.

Time skip

After about 30 minutes of shopping when my trolley is filled with cans, bread, cereals and junk food, all I had left was the dairy section, which included milk, eggs, cheese and most importantly, Ice cream. I turn to my left and there it is the ice cream and other diaries.

I gather the eggs, milk, cheese and now for the ice cream. I reach out for the mint chocolate ice cream but at the same time, another hand reached out. I look up and see the face that I wanted to see last, my neighbour.


	2. Chapter 2

Why why why? What did I do so wrong to deserve this? My neighbour was buying ice cream? I thought he was too busy catching up on his sleep, why did he bother dressing up and getting out of his freakin house? He could have just bothered someone else to do it? He sure enough bothered me. That stupid idiotic hot looking six packed bastard. He tortured me enough by existing and now he wanted to get in the. Way of. Me and my mint chocolate ice cream? No way In hell will I allow that. I needed my ice cream to survive.

"Um, excuse me but I came here first and you aren't going to steal my ice cream."  
"Hmm, so this is your ice cream, have you bought it yet?"  
"No, but I touched it first"  
"So you're saying that the thousands of people who worked to pack and ship it didn't touch it"  
"No" was this guy was trying to get me madly acting smart? He sure as he'll didn't seem smart.I was starting to run out of patience.  
"So you weren't the first to touch it and you weren't the the who saw it first. You also aren't the one who already bought it? Admit it I won this argument. No need to fight over what's already mine."

This idiot is now saying that this ice cream belongs to him? Ugh whatever, I'm tired. I turned around and walked away. I was practically boiling right now. First Dez walks out on me then I lose my ice cream to a bastard and now the same idiot is smirking at me, I could just feel it.

I walk towards the check out counters and look for one with the least costumers in line. The third line only had three so I start walking towards it. Just as I reach it, another person steps in front of me. I look up and see the ugly face of the bastard. Okay he is not ugly but he is annoying, so let's say annoying face of the bastard. I am so gonna fucking kill him one day and no one will be able to stop me. I can promise that.

I pay the 90 dollars and walk towards the car. I load it with all the groceries.I sit behind the steering wheel and turn on the engine. I turn on the radio to full blast singing along and enjoying myself thinking that I won't have to see that bastard again for at least the whole week, but boy was I in for a HUGE surprise once I got home.

* * *

ooooh a cliffy. Thanks everyone who has read my story and reviewed, it means a lot to me. Any way I am hoping for at least 10 reviews by the end of the week. It would really make my day. Also I would appreciate it if anyone had any ideas for the story they share with me. Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

Hi guys! Thanks for supporting me. I promise that I will try to make my chapters longer. Thanks again and enjoy.

* * *

I am singing along to Grey Area by Sam Tsui, which is on the radio. I am dozed off into another world, a world full of music. I have always enjoyed my music and almost certainly, I will continue on to. I turn left on to Cranberry Street (I don't think it exists but if it does, I don't own it.) I drive into my driveway, turning off the music and getting out of the car along with all of the groceries. I had three bags in one hand and two in the other, it hadn't even been ten seconds yet and my hands were already hurting. I close the car door with my foot and walk up the stairs to the entrance of my house. I put the grocery bags in my right hand down on the ground and get out my set of keys. I pick out the right key and put it in to the keyhole, I turn the key. I hear a click sound and the door opens. I walk in towards the kitchen and put the grocery on the table. I wonder Dez came back home yet. "HEY DEZ, YOU HOME" I shout out. I hear nothing. I try again while walking around the house trying to find him,"YO DEZ" I finally find him inside my bedroom playing video games on the PS3. I was so angry that I didn't notice another person in the room. "How dare you, first you leave me to do all the shopping by myself, do you know how heavy cans are and do you have any idea of the trouble I went through to get to the grocery store and to top it off, I didn't even get to buy my chocolate mint ice-cream." My voice went from angry to whiny at the mention of ice-cream. "That's it you are going to put away all the groceries and I'm not doing any work until I get my ice-cream, go get my ice-cream back from the blonde haired stupid bastard."

While this conversation was going on, a 'certain blonde haired stupid bastard' was very much enjoying himself. He hadn't been this amused since a long time. It certainly couldn't hurt him to just enjoy himself a little more. "Ahem". Both Dawsons turned their head so they were facing the source of the voice. The plan worked, Ally reacted so violently that her voice could be heard over the next two blocks.

"What is HE doing here of all places. Don't tell me that he is the friend who would taking care of me while you were going to college. I will absolutely NOT be living under the same roof as him. I refuse too." Get him out of my bedroom and go get me my ice-cream, WHY ISNT IT IN MY ARMS YET" I knew was overreacting but my ice-cream was important to me, I couldn't live without it. Dez quietly runs out of my bedroom door, probably straight to the grocery store. He may be three years older than me but even total strangers bow at my feet once I am angry. I turn around only to face blondie. "why are you still here, I thought I asked you to leave. LEAVE"

"Sheesh, what got your panties in a twist? I was only enjoying playing a video game with Dez after so long."

"please leave already, you already stole my ice-cream with is torturing me enough, no need to make my more cranky" I whined. I could literally feel him enjoying my bad mood.

"oh yeah, I just remembered, names Austin. Your brother and I met a few years ago while he was on one of his tantrums in the shop I worked in. you know, he really can cause some serious damage and while being in a 21 year olds body, PRICELESS!"

"Why are you telling me this just go back to your cozy little house and sleep like there's no tomorrow. If you don't want to do that then repay for your mistakes and buy me some ice-cream. Better yet massage my feet when my ice-cream comes back so that I can enjoy myself."

"Whoa there, aren't you getting a little ahead of yourself, I'm not massaging your feet and I'm NOT repenting my mistakes as you call it."

I didn't have a comeback so I just stayed quiet and two seconds later the door opens and a panting Dez comes into view. Without taking his breath he starts talking so that he is taking deep breathes in the middle. "Here's your ice-cream "he says while handing me a tub of well ice-cream. I quickly grab the ice-cream and get comfy on my bed. I order Dez to bring me a spoon and without any complains, he returns under a second with a spoon in his hand. I hands over the spoon to me and I hastily grab it. I open the tub of ice-cream and dig in. I am half way done when I order Austin the arrogant to massage my feet. As soon as he hears my order, he refuses. "No way am I massaging your feet, do it yourself." Before I have a chance to reply, Dez buds in and advises Austin to quickly do it before I have a chance to blow up. Sadly, Austin isn't smart, he still refuses and I blow up. Poor little Blondie won't have a chance to say any last words, not on my watch. I am going to kill him first and I am going to enjoy it while I do it too.

* * *

Hi guys!hope you enjoyed this chapter too. I want to know if you guys want a pov of Austin as well. Review it makes me very happy. thanks for reading!


	4. authors note (IMPORTANT)

Hi guys! i am so sorry for not updating for so long but i have extreme writers block and i don't like the direction this story is heading to. i am also new to this kind of stuff so cut me some slack. sorry for all the excuses. i was thinking maybe i should write the whole story first and than publish it. what do you think? if you have any ideas on what i should write/include PM me or review. also i was thinking on writing a new story. i am in love in anime and ive seen a lot of different kinds so i was thinking on writing one on shugo chara! (watch it if you haven't its kiddy but really good.) an basing it on what happens in my daily life cause there always something happening and the story could become something like my dairy except everyone can read it and i can ad some twists an turns into it. what do you think about this. read that story when i publish it, it'll mean a lot to me. thanks guys and sorry if i disappointed you.

remember to review or PM me your ideas i would love to hear them even if they sound ridiculous there still ideas.


End file.
